


【授权翻译】start a fire in my heart

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: 原作太太把自己在汤不热上发过的小短篇搬过来了
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	1. ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [start a fire in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534723) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 



> 原作一共7章，我翻了3章（chap 2, 3, 6）  
> 第一章对应原作第二章

在那个Shaw死于Samaritan监禁的平行宇宙，鬼魂是真实存在的。

Root一开始也没意识到这件事。干这一行的，她总会时不时陷入生命垂危的境地，弹夹打空，寡不敌众，她总以为自己运气好才一次次捡了一条命，却从来没有注意到本该瞄准她的敌方特工莫名其妙地手抖、本该锁住的大门却早已敞开。

Shaw死后一个月，Root总算被强制休了个假。她已经清除了能找到的最后一个人、摧毁了最后一个根据地，现在除了等待下一个号码之外无事可做，但她却第一次发现，什么都不做却比做点什么难上一万倍。

关上灯，坐在Sameen Gray的公寓，想要入睡，却无法承受住睡眠时失控地涌进脑海里的思绪。她起身撬开了Shaw藏酒的橱柜，喝干了一杯，又一杯，接着倒满，又是一杯，她低着头摆弄着自己的枪，然后又喝了一杯。

一个熟悉得让人心痛的声音在耳边响起：“不要。”

右耳。她失去听觉的那只耳朵。自从她拒绝接受the Machine的指令，那只耳朵就没再接收过任何声音。

这句话也不是the Machine以前的电子合成声。那是Shaw的声音。

Root叫着喊着，the Machine怎么敢这么用Sameen的声音达成她的目的，但——

“我他妈才不是你的机器，Root。”

——Root僵住了。

——————————————————————————————

小番外：

在自己死后整整一个月里，为了防止不要命的Root步自己后尘，苦命的Shaw变成了鬼还要追着她满世界跑，所以在能说话之后，Shaw让Root为此结结实实地付出了代价。至于鬼魂能做什么这一点，Shaw早就学会了隔空控制物体，但是想学会跟生者交流还是费了她不少劲儿。

之后很长一段时间里，Root都没有把这件事告诉Finch和Reese，一部分是因为她害怕自己是相思成疾看到了幻象，一部分是怕他们不会相信自己。

好在事情还是出现转机，那一天Shaw学会了显形，Root的情感第一次像冲毁了的大坝一样倾泻而出——因为Shaw就在那儿，就在她面前，挂着凶了吧唧的苦瓜脸，浑身却像刚出生时一丝不挂（因为她明显还没学会怎么变出衣服），那一刻的Root不知道该哭还是该笑。

等Shaw弄明白了怎么穿衣服，Root叫来了Finch和Reese。根据Shaw对监禁她的设施的描述，地铁小分队很快就制定出了彻底摧毁Samaritan的周密计划，但当Root提出要亲自毁掉他们的中央控制系统时，Shaw却用看傻哔的眼神直直地盯着Root的眼睛。

“如果真的有人要去执行这种必死无疑的任务，那唯一的选择当然是已死之人。”


	2. first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文第三章

Root不愿意把证券交易所的电梯里那个吻称为她们的初吻。

因为很长一段时间里，那个吻也是她们的最后一个吻，它的味道留下了苦涩的刺痛，无论多少伤痛都无法使之湮灭。它是对她们之间的纽带的肯定，这一点无法否认，但是这个肯定却是以分散Root的注意力为初衷，因而直接导致了Shaw的被俘。

有关它的回忆将永远沾染上猩红色的尖叫声。

她们的第二个吻在当时来看还算得上愉快。那一秒种，Root在心里呼了一口气，她觉得自己在那个急切的吻中感受到了称得上是“爱”的情绪。她本应满足于这段回忆，但事实却不总遂人意——那仅仅是小分队第四次营救，Shaw就抓住机会逃离了Samaritan。Harold警告Root这看起来容易得可疑，而且他们根本不知道Samaritan对生物技术的研究到了什么程度。

后来，事实证明Samaritan的研究直接导致了Shaw拿起枪指着Finch的头，而这仅仅发生在那个吻之后的几个小时内。

Root闭上了眼睛，电梯门闭合、枪声和痛苦的哭嚎又一次在她耳边回荡。

五个月，十七次交火，无数平民伤亡。Shaw的脑干又承受了一次高伏电击，在Root的目光下，她擦了擦额角的汗水，试探性地迈了一步。这是她第一次在理疗之后不用人搀扶着走路。

“你会那么做的吧，”Shaw说，从带着囚禁意味的铁栏杆后面走了出来，“如果Finch没能及时关掉我脑袋里的这个东西，你会杀了我吧？”

Root的心脏猛地一沉，因为她知道，这个痛苦的假设离成真只有一线之隔，“我会。”

“那就好。”

然后下一秒，就成了Root心中关于她跟Shaw第一次接吻的回忆。


	3. tailbone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文第六章

Shaw回归有一段时间了，等身体状况恢复到了一定程度，她跟Root就开始练习拳击——一方面为了帮助Shaw恢复体力、放松肌肉，重新调动全身的活动能力，一方面也能在出任务的间隙训练Root的搏斗能力。

训练中的Root总是一次又一次被锁喉、一次又一次被按在地上墙上和柱子上，尽管她本人不反对被Shaw一把推在这些地方，但是次数多了还是多少有点伤自尊。

她最后还是决定玩儿点脏的。

双臂锢住Root的后背，Shaw又一次结结实实地把她按在了墙上，Root抓住机会，倾身给了她一个重重的吻。

她感觉到了Shaw的惊讶，于是忍住笑意，一扭身从她的束缚中挣了出来——

——然后下一秒就被一个横扫撂倒在地，Shaw眉目含笑地低头看着她，“你想用一个吻分散我注意力？真的吗？”Shaw一把把Root拽起来，给她扑了扑身上的灰，“我以为我们都清楚只有你才吃这套。”

Root愣在了原地，看着Shaw转过身去拉伸双臂，轻盈地双脚跳着活动身体，周身的生命力似乎旺盛得让地铁站里的空气都活跃了起来，但是这却只能让失去Shaw时的绝望回忆重新涌来，情绪如潮水般吞噬了Root。

Shaw注意到了身后的安静，她小声嘟囔了一句，转身看着Root：“太快了吗？”

Root微不可闻地摇了摇头，避开了Shaw的目光：“没关系的。”

Shaw抱着臂叹了口气，抬眼看着天花板：“Root，你知道这些东西…”她示意了一下她俩中间，“…我都不太擅长。或者说根本不懂。”

“你不用……”

一个眼神打断了Root，于是她又不说话了。

“我不会搞这些，但是我知道你有……那些东西，”Shaw做了个别扭的表情，就好像这能解释清楚她想说什么似的，“那些情感之类的东西。但是你一直没有要求过我的回报，这对我来说很……”她歪了歪头，仔细斟酌着词句，对面的Root却开始认真回想自己是不是摔倒的时候磕坏了脑袋，Sameen Shaw女士居然开始聊感情了，而这一次视线以内甚至没有武器的存在。

“这对我来说很好，”Shaw总算找到词接了下去，抬起手挠了挠头，“但是在这一点上，我能做到……什么程度……”

Root觉得自己现在努力憋笑的程度总有一天会让自己折寿，毕竟面前这个暴脾气杀手磕磕绊绊说不完一句话的场景让任何反应都不太合适。

最后，Shaw总算沮丧地叹了口气，举起双手表示投降，然后抬起头看着Root：“这样吧，我不会停止出任务，但是剩下的你不用担心了，好吗？我就在这儿，我哪儿都不去。所以，呃，我们可以快进到做爱了吗？”

Shaw的脸又拧巴起来，声音也小得像是在嗫嚅，但是Root决定把这个想法烂在心底。憋了半天的笑容总算释放了出来，Root靠近了Shaw。

“Absolutely。”Root吸了口气，倾身给了她一个吻。

伴随着激烈的回吻，Root感觉到Shaw的手掌攀上自己臀部，但是在注意到她肩膀的奇怪位置之前，Root就被一个背摔放倒在地，一阵剧痛从尾椎骨扩散到全身。

Shaw的骄傲脸出现在视线中，Root一边调整呼吸一边看着那张倒着的笑脸开口说：“你真的需要学会不上这个当了。”【1】

（后来的几天里，每次John看到Root倒抽着凉气坐下时都会朝Shaw甩一个眼神，但是Shaw决定不去纠正他的错误猜测。）

【原文：You really need to work on not falling for that，fall for有“上…的当”和“因为…摔倒”的意思，果然跟阿根待久了之后大家都会走上乱用双关的不归路】


End file.
